The invention relates to a planetary axle and to a planetary gearbox stage.
In planetary gearboxes planetary wheels supported rotatably on planetary axles mesh simultaneously with an internally toothed hollow wheel and with an externally toothed sun wheel. It is known to perform modifications to the planetary axles which improve their elastic resilience in order to be able to compensate for design and load-related misalignments of the planetary wheels relative to the hollow wheel and the sun wheel.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved planetary axle and a planetary gearbox stage to obviate other prior art shortcomings.